The present invention relates to a device for use with internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for use in intake paths of internal combustion engines, e.g., spacers.
Various devices for use in the intake path of internal combustion engines are available. Such devices are alleged to increase fuel economy, improve torque and pulling power of a vehicle, improve throttle response, improve fuel atomization resulting in greater combustion efficiency, etc.
Among such devices, by way of example, are in-line spacers. For example, various in-line devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,899 entitled, xe2x80x9cAir Fuel Inlet Device for Internal Combustion Engines,xe2x80x9d issued May 2, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,663 entitled, xe2x80x9cAir-Fuel Inlet Device for Internal Combustion Engines,xe2x80x9d issued Aug. 5, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,225 entitled, xe2x80x9cConnecting Piece Between the Carburetor and the Combustion Chamber of an Internal Combustion Engine,xe2x80x9d issued Dec. 8, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,243 entitled, xe2x80x9cFuel Mixing and Vaporizing Device for Internal Combustion Engines,xe2x80x9d issued Feb. 29, 1972.
One of such devices includes a spacer positioned between a base of the carburetor and the inlet of an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The spacer includes one or more passages therethrough for aligned communication between the carburetor outlet and the manifold inlet. A wall surface of each passage is formed with a number of spaced parallel annular recesses. Such recesses are parallel grooves disposed perpendicular to an axis of the passage. It is alleged that the spacer significantly increases engine efficiency, decreases fuel consumption, and decreases exhaust emissions.
The number and size of passages in spacers is generally determined by the number and the size of the outlets and inlets to be coupled in the intake path of the internal combustion engine. Such passages or bores through the spacer may be, for example, of a circular configuration to coincide with the size of a carburetor outlet or may be, for example, of a more rectangular or square configuration to provide one larger opening through the spacer between several carburetor outlets and intake manifold inlets.
Various other devices positionable between the carburetor and intake manifold of an internal combustion engine are used to intercept the air-fuel mixture. Generally, the devices operate on the air-fuel mixture such as by imparting an electrostatic charge to the mixture, by chopping the mixture to more finely divide the fuel particles and disperse a uniform air-fuel mixture uniformly to all the cylinders of the engine, and/or by manipulating the fuel-air mixture in some manner to change the flow of the mixture through the passage.
There is a continued desire to promote decreased fuel consumption of internal combustion engines, particularly with respect to automobile engines or other vehicle engines, e.g., engines of recreational vehicles. Such better gas mileage, i.e., decreased fuel consumption, along with a resulting decrease in exhaust emissions due to greater combustion efficiency are also required to meet environmental concerns. Further, sport vehicles, e.g., racing vehicles, towing vehicles, etc., are continually requiring engines which provide one or more of the following: more low end torque, more horsepower, better performance, etc.
Unfortunately, devices available have been unable to fulfill such functions. For example, many of the available devices have been found to yield little if any improvement in fuel economy or decrease in emissions.
The present invention, as described below, addresses the problems described above and other problems which will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the description below. Generally, the present invention provides a spacer having a particular passage configuration which improves engine performance, decreases fuel consumption (i.e., provides for better gas mileage), may result in more low-end torque, easier starting, more horsepower, and other various functions which will become apparent from the description below.
A device for use in an intake path of an internal combustion engine in accordance with the present invention includes a body portion having an upper surface and a lower surface. The body portion further includes at least one passage surface defining at least one passage about an axis from the upper surface to the lower surface. The passage surface further defines a plurality of channels about the axis of the passage. Each channel extends from a channel opening in the upper surface to a channel opening in the lower surface. At least a portion of each channel is at an angle relative to the axis of the passage.
In various embodiments of the device, one or more of the plurality of channels may be defined by a single channel surface with the surface having a curved portion of predetermined radius of curvature. Such a channel may be of a U-shaped configuration. One or more of the plurality of channels may also be defined by a first channel surface and a second channel surface with the first and second channel surfaces extending from the upper surface of the body portion to the lower surface of the body portion. Yet further, at least one of the first and second channel surfaces may be a substantially planar surface and/or at least one of the first and second channel surfaces may be a curved surface. Further, the plurality of channels may be defined by multiple channel surfaces such as in the formation of a substantially rectangular-type channel, e.g., square channel, or a substantially V-shaped channel.
In another embodiment of the device, the passage surface defining the passage is a continuous surface from the upper surface of the body portion to the lower surface of the body portion. The continuous surface extends from a first opening of the passage at the upper surface of the body portion inward towards the axis of the passage, and then further extends away from the axis of the passage towards a second opening of the passage at the lower surface of the body portion. In such a manner, the passage surface is of a venturi configuration.
In yet further embodiments of the device, the body portion includes at least two passage surfaces with each passage surface defining a passage about an axis from the upper surface of the body portion to the lower surface of the body portion. With at least two passages, each passage may have an axis which is parallel to an axis of another passage or have an axis which is at an angle relative to an axis of another passage. Further, the channels of one passage may be at an angle that is counter to an angle of the channels of another passage, e.g., clockwise and counterclockwise.
In yet a further embodiment of the device, the body portion defines a first opening of the passage at the upper surface of the body portion and a second opening of the passage at the lower surface of the body portion. The first and second openings are of a different size.
Another device for use in an intake path of an internal combustion engine according to the present invention includes a body portion having an upper surface and a lower surface. The body portion further includes at least one passage surface defining a passage about an axis from the upper surface to the lower surface. The passage surface defining the passage is a continuous surface from the upper surface of the body portion to the lower surface of the body portion. The continuous surface extends from a first opening of the passage at the upper surface of the body portion inward towards the axis of the passage, and then further extends away from the axis of the passage towards a second opening of the passage at the lower surface of the body portion.
In one embodiment of the device, the continuous surface is closest to the axis of the passage at a position substantially equidistant between the lower surface and the upper surface of the body portion.
In yet another embodiment of the device, the passage surface defines a plurality of channels about the axis of the passage with each channel extending from a channel opening in the upper surface to a channel opening in the lower surface. At least a portion of each channel is at an angle relative to the axis of the passage.